


this is a war (and our blood will draw the battle lines)

by storyranger



Series: LDWS Round 3 [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Pacts, SHIELD, WWE Battleground 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger
Summary: Over the years, Dean has made two pacts with Roman.seth is dead to usandwhat happens in the ring, stays in the ringDean never expected these two pacts would conflict. Then the card for Battleground 2016 gets announced.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: LDWS Round 3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	this is a war (and our blood will draw the battle lines)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the third incarnation of [eric_idle_rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules)'s Last Drabble Writer Standing competition over on LJ. This week's prompt was "all's fair in love and war" and had to be between 150-175 words.

They’d made a pact, after Seth betrayed them. _Seth is dead to us_. It gave Dean the fire he needed to go to war with Seth after, and gave Roman the permission he needed to ignore his instinct to mediate and set his sights on greater things.  
But they’d made another pact, the morning after they finally gave in to the sexual tension that had been building for months within The Shield and boiled over in the wake of Seth’s betrayal. _What happens in the ring, stays in the ring_. Roman was adamant; he’d grown up in this world, seen what it did to relationships when wrestlers brought work home with them. And they weren’t a faction anymore. They needed to be prepared.  
Dean didn’t expect these two pacts to conflict. Then corporate announced a Triple Threat Match at Battleground 2016.  
Roman always insisted, no grudges. Work stays at work.  
But as he sets Roman up for a double powerbomb, shoulder to shoulder with Seth, he wonders if this, maybe, is a bridge too far.


End file.
